Rachunki krzywd
by Stokrot
Summary: Gorzka lekcja dla Toushirou Hitsugayi - czasem przeprosiny to zbyt mało. Uwaga, ff wykazuje istotny związek z "Tchórzem".


**Od autorki: **Z dedykacją dla Clio, której dziękuję za mobilizowanie wena i konsultacje w szeroko pojętych kwestiach medycznych ;).

**Rachunki krzywd**

Toushirou Hitsugaya nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Od paru godzin krążył bez celu po swoim biurze w kwaterach Oddziału Dziesiątego, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić w zaistniałej sytuacji. I wciąż nie wiedział.

Westchnął cicho, opierając się plecami o biurko. Wciąż zalegały na nim stosy papierkowej roboty — tej, którą miał dokończyć za Matsumoto, jak również jego własnej. Nie zajrzał do nich od ładnych kilku dni.

Od czasu pamiętnej rozmowy z Hinamori.

Westchnął. Lubił porządek i zawsze dążył do tego, aby wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu, a każdy dostał to, na co zasługiwał. Nic dziwnego, że tak trudno było mu się pogodzić z myślą, że tym razem sam zachował się nad wyraz nie w porządku.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Tamtego popołudnia był przekonany, że czyni słusznie — bądź co bądź mieli do czynienia ze zdrajcą, a kto ośmielał się stawać po jego stronie, sam był wrogiem Soul Society. Krzyżując klingi, stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady — i nikt nie mógł winić Toushirou Hitsugayi za to, że stanął przeciwko Izuru Kirze. Szczególnie, że to Kira był tym, który jako pierwszy dobył miecza.

Nie, Toushirou nie żałował swojej ówczesnej decyzji, choć świadomość, że staje do walki z niedawnym towarzyszem broni, sprawiała mu ból. Był kapitanem Gotei13 i nie mógł postąpić inaczej — a przynajmniej wtedy tak myślał.

Wtedy… zanim cały świat stanął na głowie, a Hitsugaya został zmuszony do zrewidowania większości swoich poglądów.

Gin Ichimaru nie był zdrajcą.

Gin Ichimaru walnie przyczynił się do upadku Aizena.

Gin Ichimaru zginął śmiercią bohatera.

A Izuru Kira… Izuru Kira był tym, któremu Toushirou w dalszym ciągu nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy.

Przygryzł wargi. Unikał Kiry i dobrze o tym wiedział. Czemu? Ha, to było dobre pytanie. Gdyby tylko umiał znaleźć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź…

Od czasu starcia w fałszywej Karakurze nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa; Toushirou nie mógł się przemóc, by tak po prostu zacząć rozmowę, a Kira… Kira wedle wszelkich przesłanek uważał się za osobę zbyt nieistotną, by rościć sobie jakiekolwiek prawa do przeprosin.

Co nie oznaczało, że na takowe nie zasługiwał.

Toushirou Hitsugaya przymknął oczy, pomasował palcami nasadę nosa. Ból głowy nadciągał nieubłaganie. Do tego ta rozmowa z Hinamori…

_Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, Hitsugaya-kun?_

Nie wiedział. I tym bardziej czuł się teraz jak skończony niewdzięcznik.

Westchnął ponownie, potrząsnął głową. Sama świadomość, że postąpił bezdusznie, niesprawiedliwie potępiając Kirę, nie mogła niczego zmienić. Należało wreszcie coś z tym zrobić i nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Gdybyż to tylko nie było takie trudne… Niełatwo było ot tak wyrzec się części swoich przekonań, których słuszności było się pewnym. Niełatwo było przyznać się do popełnionego błędu przed samym sobą, a co dopiero przed kimś, kogo uważało się za zaślepionego, a kto w końcowym rozrachunku okazał się być najbliższy prawdzie.

Z drugiej strony jednak nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że życie kapitana Gotei13 miało być łatwe — a bezczynne przesiadywanie we własnych kwaterach z całą pewnością nie było właściwym sposobem załatwiania spraw. Toushirou Hitsugaya czuł przemożną potrzebę działania. Biuro wydało mu się naraz ciasne, duszne i przytłaczające — potrzebował powietrza, przestrzeni; miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wystarczy tylko opuścić to pomieszczenie, by wszystko wydało się prostsze i jaśniejsze.

Tak. Wyjść. Zdecydowanie.

Stanowczym gestem odepchnął się od biurka i ruszył ku wyjściu.

Być może nawet zdobędzie się na to, by w końcu porozmawiać z Kirą.

***

W Seireitei dopiero zaczynała się wiosna, ale dzień był nad wyraz ciepły jak na tę porę roku. Nawet za ciepły jak dla Toushirou Hitsugayi, który z każdym krokiem stwierdzał, że jego wcześniejszy entuzjazm był złudny. Wydawało mu się, że owo nieoczekiwane ocieplenie — zbyt nagłe po tygodniach zimowych chłodów — wysysa zeń całą energię. Hitsugaya nie lubił, gdy było za ciepło — to raz; dwa, wydawało mu się wręcz niewłaściwe, że wszystko wokół rozkwita na potęgę, podczas gdy Soul Society dopiero z wolna podnosiło się z gruzów.

Choć starał się tego uniknąć, ponownie popadł w ponure rozważania — a od nich był zaledwie krok do wspomnień o ostatniej bitwie i w konsekwencji do tematu, o którym nie potrafił dłużej myśleć bez poczucia winy.

Zaciął wargi. Słowa Hinamori po raz kolejny odbiły się echem w jego umyśle.

„_Hitsugaya-kun?"_

Spotkali się trzy dni temu, przed wejściem do skrzydła szpitalnego Oddziału Czwartego. Toushirou wracał właśnie z wizyty u Matsumoto, która po ostatniej bitwie wciąż jeszcze pozostawała pod opieką medyków, ale rokowania z dnia na dzień były coraz lepsze. Sama Hinamori opuściła szpital niewiele wcześniej i Hitsugaya nadal martwił się o jej zdrowie. Dlatego gdy natknął się na nią tamtego popołudnia, sam nie wiedział, czy w większym stopniu czuje radość czy niepokój.

„_Wracasz od Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

Potwierdził. Pamiętał nieśmiały uśmiech Hinamori, jakim obdarzyła go, gdy z kolei zapytał, co ją sprowadzało do Oddziału Czwartego.

„_Chciałam zobaczyć się z Kirą-kun… Nie zdążyłam mu jeszcze podziękować."_

Zdziwił się wtedy — w ostatniej bitwie Kira nie odniósł poważnych ran, cóż więc miałby robić w skrzydle szpitalnym? Hinamori najwyraźniej dostrzegła jego konsternację, bo zaraz pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem.

„_Kira-kun pomaga teraz w Oddziale Czwartym, nie wiedziałeś, Hitsugaya-kun? Sam kiedyś do niego należał, a kapitan Unohana powiedziała, że teraz przyda się każda para rąk, więc…"_

Po tych słowach Hinamori westchnęła cicho.

„_Biedny Kira-kun… Tyle bierze na siebie… po tym wszystkim, co się stało… Ja… Ja też chciałabym się do czegoś przydać…"_

Musiał nieznacznie się skrzywić, choć starał się niczego po sobie nie okazywać, bo Hinamori w jednej chwili wzięła Kirę w obronę.

„_Nie powinieneś być dla niego taki surowy Shiro-chan. Kira-kun robi, co w jego mocy, by ratować innych… tak samo jak wtedy w Karakurze."_

W Karakurze? Słowa te zdumiały go na tyle, że nawet nie wytknął Hinamori nazwania go „Shiro-chan". Co takiego stało się w Karakurze? Nie wiedział i, nim zdążył się zorientować, przyznał się do tego na głos.

Momo Hinamori zamrugała z zaskoczeniem.

„_Byłam pewna, że ktoś ci o tym powiedział, Hitsugaya-kun. Kira-kun ocalił nas wtedy w Karakurze… Mnie i Rangiku-san… Za to właśnie chcę mu podziękować._

Potrząsnął głową. Ledwie mógł wówczas uwierzyć tym słowom. Izuru Kira… Ten sam Izuru Kira, który w jego oczach był przez pewien czas jedynie godnym pożałowania głupcem, uratował od śmierci Hinamori i Matsumoto, dwie najbliższe jemu, Hitsugayi, osoby. Potem zaś, mimo sił nadwątlonych użyciem leczącego kidou, zebrał w sobie dość odwagi i śmiałości, by skrzyżować klingi z Toushirou. Hitsugaya wiedział, że gdyby tylko Kira wystąpił wtedy przeciwko komuś z obozu wroga, to zasłużyłby w jego oczach li i jedynie na podziw. Gdy jednak zobaczył, jak porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego staje w obronie Gina Ichimaru, poczuł się, co tu dużo mówić, źle. Być może odraza była zbyt mocnym słowem, ale niewątpliwie był… boleśnie rozczarowany. Jednocześnie zaś — co było chyba jeszcze gorsze — nie czuł się wcale specjalnie tym zaskoczony. Zupełnie jakby z góry przeczuwał, że Kira tak właśnie postąpi. Zupełnie jakby on, Hitsugaya, chciał go potępić.

Izuru Kirę łatwo było potępiać, szczególnie że sam był do tego skłonny. W przeciwieństwie do Hisagiego, którego wszyscy szanowali, i Hinamori, którą wszyscy darzyli współczuciem, Kirę stosunkowo nietrudno było obarczyć winą, choć przecież całą trójkę spotkała ta sama zdrada. Niewielu pamiętało przy tym o jego zasługach — traktowano go w najgorszym razie ze wzgardą, w najlepszym z politowaniem. A przecież Kira nie został oficerem Gotei13 z przypadku. Z tego, co nie raz i nie dwa mówiła Hinamori, w Akademii był jednym z najlepszych uczniów. Doskonale też posługiwał się kidou — przynajmniej tak dobrze, jak podziwiana przez wszystkich Momo. Jakkolwiek by na to nie spojrzeć, Kirze nie brakowało ani umiejętności, ani odwagi. Czemu zatem tak łatwo było zeń zrobić kozła ofiarnego, na którego można było zrzucić odpowiedzialność? I czemu on, Toushirou Hitsugaya, uważający się przecież za sprawiedliwego i stroniący od oceniania kogokolwiek po pozorach, był tak skłonny to uczynić?

„_Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

Zacisnął powieki. Hinamori i Matsumoto zawdzięczały życie Kirze. Jakby się czuł, gdyby wiedział o tym wcześniej, w chwili, gdy nieomal stanęli do walki? Czy byłby wówczas dla Kiry bardziej wyrozumiały, czy wręcz przeciwnie, rozczarowanie jego postawą okazałoby się tym boleśniejsze?

Westchnął, zrezygnowany. Nie wiedział — i właściwie nie miało to znaczenia. Ważniejsze było, jak czuł się z tą świadomością w kontekście późniejszych wydarzeń i tego, jak traktował Kirę już po zwycięskiej bitwie.

A czuł się — nazywając rzeczy po imieniu — co najmniej okropnie. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, im więcej elementów układało się w całość, tym bardziej był pewien, że Kira ani przez chwilę nie zasługiwał na podobne traktowanie.

Dlaczego w takim razie jemu, bądź co bądź kapitanowi Gotei13, tak trudno było otwarcie się do tego przyznać? I dlaczego nie potrafił powiedzieć o tym samemu Kirze?

Przystanął na chwilę. Miał wrażenie, że cała ta przechadzka przyniosła efekty przeciwne do oczekiwanych — czuł, że w głowie ma teraz jeszcze większy mętlik niż przed opuszczeniem biura.

Odwracał się już, by zawrócić, gdy nagle jego uwagę zwróciło miejsce, w którym się znalazł. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, nogi zaniosły go ni mniej, ni więcej, a przed siedzibę Oddziału Czwartego.

Zawahał się, obrzucając budynek spojrzeniem. Czy był to tylko zbieg okoliczności, czy jakaś siła skierowała jego kroki akurat tutaj — tego nie podejmował się ocenić. Skoro wszakże już tu był, właściwie nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by zajrzeć do Matsumoto i zamienić z nią kilka słów. Choć Hitsugaya pewnie nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego wprost, to bardzo cenił sobie opinię swojej porucznik. A Matsumoto z całą pewnością znała Kirę lepiej od niego — w końcu od zniknięcia Gina Ichimaru z Soul Society spędzali ze sobą sporo czasu. To, że zajmowali się podczas tych spotkań głównie wypijaniem absurdalnych ilości sake, niczego nie zmieniało. Rangiku Matsumoto niewątpliwie mogła posłużyć Toushirou radą, należało ją tylko zapytać w odpowiednio zawoalowany sposób.

Tak, ten pomysł wydawał się dobry. Toushirou Hitsugaya patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na widniejący nad wejściem symbol Oddziału Czwartego, po czym przekroczył bramę.

***

Korytarze Oddziału Czwartego były jasne i przestronne, ale w porównaniu z jasnym blaskiem dnia panował w nich nieomal półmrok. Hitsugaya nie przepadał za tym miejscem — wciąż jeszcze żyło nim wspomnienie dni, kiedy spędzał tu całe godziny, czuwając przy nieprzytomnej Hinamori. Wielu nie wierzyło wówczas, że młoda porucznik Oddziału Piątego w ogóle się zbudzi, ale Toushirou nie chciał nawet dopuszczać do siebie podobnej myśli i, jak się okazało, ostatecznie to on miał rację. Nadal jednak czuł się nieswojo, gdy tu przychodził — jednak w takiej sytuacji jak ta, należało się skupić przede wszystkim na celu wizyty.

Cel… czyli pokój Matsumoto. Którędy?

Zatrzymał się, usiłując przypomnieć sobie drogę. A tak. Prosto, w lewo, potem na piętro i…

— Au!

— Och…

Do zderzenia doszło zupełnie nagle, gdy skręcał w boczny korytarz. Toushirou poleciał o krok czy dwa do tyłu, ale udało mu się utrzymać równowagę. Miał za swoje — szedł na pamięć, pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na otoczenie.

Uniósł wzrok, gotów przepraszać na kogokolwiek wpadł — i stanął jak wryty.

— Kira…

Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu stanąć oko w oko z Izuru Kirą tak szybko i tak nieoczekiwanie.

Zbyt nieoczekiwanie.

Przygryzł nerwowo wargi, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Tymczasem Kira, który w wyniku zderzenia zatoczył się na ścianę, na dźwięk jego głosu uniósł na chwilę wzrok, po czym błyskawicznie uciekł spojrzeniem.

— Kapitan Hitsugaya… — wyszeptał zmęczonym głosem, a Hitsugaya skonstatował naraz, że Kira wygląda naprawdę źle. Było coś rozpaczliwego w sposobie, w jaki wspierał się o ścianę, zupełnie jakby ostatkiem sił trzymał się na nogach. — Przepraszam, kapitanie, nie zauważ-…

Nie było mu dane dokończyć. Słabość, która, jak uświadomił sobie naraz Toushirou, wcale nie była złudzeniem, wreszcie wzięła górę nad porucznikiem Oddziału Trzeciego. Nim Hitsugaya zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Izuru Kira, wciąż wsparty o ścianę, osunął się powoli na kolana, po czym upadł bez zmysłów na podłogę.

— Kira!

***

— Jest wycieńczony — stwierdził cicho Hanatarou Yamada, siódmy oficer Oddziału Czwartego, sprawnie sprawdzając funkcje życiowe Izuru Kiry. Hitsugaya, który niejasno kojarzył Yamadę jako ciamajdę i tchórza, był pod niemałym wrażeniem jego profesjonalizmu.

— Na szczęście nic nie zagraża w tej chwili jego życiu — ciągnął tymczasem Hanatarou, spoglądając na Kirę z troską — ale jeszcze trochę i… — westchnął cicho.

Toushirou Hitsugaya poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, które zajmował.

— Trzeba było zająć się nim wcześniej… — burknął pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż do młodego medyka. Nie miał czego zarzucić Hanatarou Yamadzie — od chwili, gdy zjawił się w korytarzu w odpowiedzi na wołanie Hitsugayi, imponował opanowaniem i trzeźwym medycznym osądem. To na siebie samego Toushirou był zły — w całej zaistniałej sytuacji okazał się niemal kompletnie bezużyteczny, nie licząc tego, że pomógł Hanatarou doprowadzić Kirę do pokoju, w którym teraz się znajdowali. Poza tym, zarówno przedtem jak i teraz mógł zaledwie patrzeć, co zdecydowanie nie poprawiało mu nastroju. Nie lubił być jedynie biernym obserwatorem; zawsze chciał działać i gdy nie miał takiej możliwości, czuł się co najmniej nieswojo. W efekcie najczęściej pokrywał zmieszanie irytacją, co z kolei na ogół odbijało się na otoczeniu. Tak jak i teraz — bo Yamada wyraźnie się zaczerwienił, słysząc jego słowa.

— Chyba… nie zdawaliśmy sobie w pełni sprawy z tego, w jakim jest stanie — wyszeptał z pewnym zawstydzeniem, kładąc dłoń na czole Kiry. Nieprzytomny porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego jęknął cicho, przez jego twarz przemknął bolesny grymas. — To znaczy… raz słyszałem, jak kapitan Unohana mówiła, aby odpoczął… ale mieliśmy wszyscy tyle pracy, że… — urwał, a rumieniec na jego policzkach nabrał jeszcze intensywniejszego odcienia.

„_Tyle bierze na siebie… Robi, co w jego mocy…"_

Toushirou uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok.

_Wiedziałaś, Hinamori? Zdawałaś sobie sprawę, jak bardzo prawdziwe są twoje słowa? Czy nawet ty widziałaś tylko to, co na powierzchni? _

Uświadomił sobie, że zaciska pięści. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Hanatarou.

— Kiedy dojdzie do siebie? — zapytał, starając się, by zabrzmiało to w miarę neutralnie. Młody oficer obrzucił Kirę taksującym wzrokiem.

— Najwcześniej za tydzień — odparł wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili. — Na pewno nie spał od dobrych kilku dni… i trudno powiedzieć, kiedy ostatnio cokolwiek jadł. Na dodatek cały ten czas używał kidou, więc nic dziwnego, że jest u kresu wytrzymałości… — Hanatarou pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. — Musi wypocząć, nabrać sił… — tu medyk popatrzył na Hitsugayę, uśmiechając się niepewnie, a kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego odniósł nagle wrażenie, że spogląda na zupełnie inną osobę. — P-proszę się nie martwić, kapitanie… Skoro już wiem, że potrzebuje pomocy, to obiecuję sam się nim zająć!

Toushirou Hitsugaya zmusił się, by odpowiedzieć uśmiechem. Był pod wrażeniem zaangażowania Hanatarou Yamady. Czy wszyscy członkowie Oddziału Czwartego byli podobni?

— Dziękuję… — powiedział cicho, z pewnym wahaniem przenosząc wzrok na Kirę. Wyglądało na to, że porucznika dręczył jakiś koszmar — szczupłe dłonie zacisnęły się kurczowo na okrywającym go kocu, na wymizerowanej twarzy kolejny raz odmalował się ból. Toushirou zmarszczył brwi. Czym ktoś taki jak Kira zasłużył sobie na podobny los? Czy tak miała wyglądać sprawiedliwość Soul Society, której on, Hitsugaya, zawsze tak gorliwie bronił?

Spuścił oczy. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć: Soul Society skrzywdziło Izuru Kirę w wyjątkowo okrutny sposób i Toushirou Hitsugaya wreszcie był gotów uczciwie to przyznać — podobnie jak i to, że sam miał w tej krzywdzie niemały udział. Ba, być może zawinił nawet bardziej niż inni, pozwalając własnym uprzedzeniom wziąć górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem i to w chwili, gdy Kira bardziej niż kiedykolwiek potrzebował wsparcia. Odebrano mu wszystko, co było dlań najważniejsze, zmuszono do dokonania wyborów, jakich przed nikim nie powinno się stawiać — i w zamian potraktowano nieomal jak zdrajcę, wpędzając w poczucie winy. To była czarna niewdzięczność — a mimo to Kira nadal wypruwał sobie żyły, by ratować tych, którzy przyczynili się do jego tragedii.

— On… On bardzo cierpi, prawda, kapitanie? — cichy głos Hanatarou Yamady wdarł się naraz w rozmyślania Toushirou. — To znaczy porucznik Kira…

Hitsugaya spojrzał na medyka uważnie. Hanatarou ponownie się zarumienił.

— Ja… trochę słyszałem… — wyznał oficer nieśmiało. — O kapitanie Ichimaru i… — urwał.

Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Wreszcie Toushirou Hitsugaya westchnął cicho.

— Gin Ichimaru nie był zdrajcą — wyszeptał, po raz pierwszy wypowiadając te słowa na głos. — Kto wie, gdyby nie on… być może nigdy nie zdołalibyśmy pokonać Aizena.

Uniósł głowę, kątem oka zerkając na Hanatarou. Medyk patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

— Ichimaru… Kapitan Ichimaru — poprawił się Toushirou, choć on jeden wiedział, jak wiele go to kosztowało. — Kapitan Ichimaru cały ten czas pozostawał na usługach Soul Society. Z rozkazu generała Yamamoto miał wkupić się w łaski Aizena… donosić o każdym jego planowanym posunięciu. A żeby nie budzić podejrzeń… musiał się zachowywać, jakby faktycznie zdradził i… i udało mu się zwieść wszystkich, za wyjątkiem porucznika Kiry. On… On zawsze dostrzegał więcej.

Przerwał na chwilę, po czym podjął, spoglądając Hanatarou prosto w oczy.

— Porucznik Kira… On jeden miał dość odwagi, by sprzeciwić się… tym, którzy byli ślepo przekonani o winie… kapitana Ichimaru. Nawet za cenę bycia uznanym za zdrajcę. I… i nie mylił się.

Westchnął ponownie, wbił wzrok we własne dłonie. Mimo wszystko… czuł się swobodniej, wyznając prawdę Hanatarou, niż gdyby miał to powiedzieć samemu Kirze.

— A więc… A więc to prawda… — szepnął tymczasem medyk. — J-ja… — zająknął się. — Ja… słyszałem jak kapitan Unohana mówiła… To znaczy… podobno porucznik Kira… On… dobył miecza przeciwko jednemu z naszych kapitanów… — dokończył bardzo cicho.

Toushirou Hitsugaya poczuł, jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła. Policzki zapiekły nieoczekiwanie.

— To… to prawda — przyznał półgłosem. — Tak właśnie było.

— Kapitanie… Widział… Widział to pan?

Pytanie było najzupełniej niewinne, mimo to Hitsugaya cieszył się, że Hanatarou Yamada nie patrzył w tej chwili na niego.

— Tak — przełknął ślinę. — Widziałem. Właściwie to… byłem bardzo blisko.

_Bardzo blisko. _Też coś. Jak dziś pamiętał determinację w błękitnych oczach Kiry w chwili, gdy ich miecze się spotkały. Nie można było być bliżej.

— Mam nadzieję… — powiedział ostrożnie Hanatarou po chwili ciszy. — Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to wyjaśnili… Przecież porucznik Kira nie chciał źle… Na pewno nie chciał…

Hitsugaya zacisnął zęby. Optymizm młodego oficera był prawie bolesny. Gdyby tylko wszystko mogło być aż takie proste…

Cichy jęk od strony łóżka nie pozwolił mu na dłuższe rozważania. Poderwał głowę, spoglądając na Kirę z niepokojem. Także Hanatarou nieco nachylił się do przodu, uważnie przypatrując się porucznikowi. Toushirou podniósł się z krzesła, podszedł bliżej.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

Hanatarou Yamada spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Ku zaskoczeniu Hitsugayi wyglądał, jakby właśnie odczuł ulgę.

— Budzi się — odparł ze swoim zakłopotanym uśmiechem. — Proszę samemu spojrzeć…

Toushirou zamrugał. Rzeczywiście. Brwi Kiry ściągnęły się lekko, powieki najpierw drgnęły, potem zatrzepotały — i w końcu odsłoniły półprzytomne niebieskie oczy.

— Y-Yamada…-san…? — wyszeptał oszołomiony Izuru Kira. — Co… co się stało…?

Uśmiech Hanatarou stał się niemal przepraszający.

— Zemdlał pan, poruczniku — wyjaśnił łagodnie medyk. — Ze zmęczenia. Kapitan Hitsugaya pana znalazł…

Na dźwięk imienia Hitsugayi, w oczach Kiry zapalił się na chwilę dziwny błysk, w którym ból mieszał się z paniką. Nie uszło to uwadze Toushirou. Kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego zaciął wargi.

— Muszę… muszę iść, Yamada-san — powiedział tymczasem Kira, próbując się podnieść, ale zaraz z powrotem osunął się na posłanie. — Ranni… potrzebują pomocy…

— Z całym szacunkiem, panie poruczniku — odparł Hanatarou Yamada, niespodziewanie stanowczym gestem powstrzymując ponownie chcącego wstać Kirę — ale pan też potrzebuje pomocy. I… raczej niewiele pan zdziała, co i rusz mdlejąc z wyczerpania.

To powiedziawszy, Hanatarou zarumienił się po czubki uszu, najwyraźniej zmieszany własną śmiałością. Kira uciekł spojrzeniem i o ile Hitsugaya mógł ocenić, wyglądało na to, że wstydził się swojej słabości. Toushirou uznał, że powinien coś powiedzieć.

— Yamada-san jest medykiem, Kira — wtrącił zdecydowanym tonem. — Z całą pewnością wie, o czym mówi. Jeśli on uważa, że potrzebujesz odpoczynku, to nie masz innego wyjścia, jak tylko się podporządkować.

Zabrzmiało to bardziej szorstko, niż planował — co nie pozostało bez echa w wypadku Kiry, który jak się zdawało, jeszcze bardziej skulił się w sobie, ale Hanatarou i tak spojrzał na Toushirou z wdzięcznością.

— Nie może się pan tak forsować, poruczniku — dodał oficer Oddziału Czwartego, swym spokojnym tonem łagodząc nieco poprzednią wypowiedź Hitsugayi. — Musi pan wypocząć, póki w pełni nie odzyska pan sił… Proszę…

Chwilę trwała wymiana spojrzeń pomiędzy Kirą a Hanatarou; wreszcie porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego westchnął cicho.

— Dobrze, Yamada-san — szepnął z rezygnacją. Toushirou Hitsugaya odetchnął w duchu.

— Jeśli tylko by pan czegoś potrzebował… —zaczął tymczasem Hanatarou, ale Kira przerwał mu słabym gestem.

— Nie trzeba, Yamada-san — powiedział. — Nie chcę sprawiać więcej kłopotu…

Kłopotu?! Hitsugaya uniósł brwi. Tylko Kira mógł myśleć o sobie w taki sposób w podobnej sytuacji. Hanatarou wyraźnie doszedł do podobnych wniosków, bo nim Toushirou zdążył choćby otworzyć usta, młody medyk ubrał już jego myśli w słowa.

— Kłopotu? Proszę nawet tak nie myśleć, poruczniku. Zasługuje pan na pomoc jak każdy inny shinigami!

Toushirou drgnął, widząc, jak na dźwięk tych słów po twarzy Kiry przemknął jakiś cień. Zmrużył oczy, ale ów dziwny grymas zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Izuru Kira odwrócił wzrok.

— Dobrze, Yamada-san — powtórzył, głosem dziwnie wypranym z emocji. Hitsugaya poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Zachowanie Kiry z każdą chwilą bardziej go martwiło. Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego zawsze był dość skryty, ale teraz wyglądało na to, że bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wycofał się w głąb siebie. Toushirou zerknął na Hanatarou, ale jeśli nawet młodego medyka dręczyły podobne wątpliwości, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— W takim razie… chyba już pójdziemy… — oznajmił oficer Oddziału Czwartego, posyłając Kirze tyleż krzepiący, co niepewny uśmiech. — Proszę… proszę odpoczywać, poruczniku. Sen dobrze panu zrobi.

To powiedziawszy, medyk wstał, kierując się ku drzwiom. Toushirou zawahał się nagle.

— Yamada-san — zaczął ostrożnie. — Czy mógłbym… zająć porucznikowi Kirze jeszcze chwilę?

Hanatarou zmieszał się nieco.

— Dobrze, kapitanie — odpowiedział w końcu, obrzuciwszy Kirę uważnym spojrzeniem. — Ale… proszę go zbytnio nie męczyć… — dodał, czerwieniąc się. Musiał czuć się nieswojo, wydając polecenia kapitanowi Gotei13.

Toushirou Hitsugaya skinął głową.

— Oczywiście.

***

Gdy za Hanataraou zamknęły się drzwi, Toushirou jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę stał w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Zdobył się na odwagę, by wreszcie porozmawiać z Kirą w cztery oczy, ale od czego należało zacząć? Co miał powiedzieć? Przeprosić? Podziękować?

Przygryzł wargi. Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek postanowić, do jego uszu dobiegł cichy szept Izuru Kiry.

— Kapitanie Hitsugaya…

Oderwał wzrok od drzwi, oglądając się na porucznika. Kira przyglądał mu się bacznie, ale Hitsugaya nie umiałby określić, co wyrażało jego spojrzenie. Prawdę mówiąc, wolał na razie o tym nie myśleć. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

— Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz, Kira? — zaczął swym zwykłym, dość szorstkim tonem, chcąc choć na chwilę odwlec trudną — był tego pewien — rozmowę, jaka go czekała. — Tak się zamęczać… Jako oficer powinieneś mieć więcej rozumu…

Kira nie odpowiedział; patrzył na niego tylko tym samym niemożliwym do zinterpretowania wzrokiem. Hitsugaya czuł, że powoli wyprowadza go to z równowagi, ale mówił dalej.

— Czy ty w ogóle pomyślałeś o sobie? Mogłeś się zabić!

Kira uciekł spojrzeniem. Toushirou ponownie wstał, podszedł do przesłoniętego zasłoną okna. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno był na to gotowy. Wiedział, że to zwykłe tchórzostwo, ale miał wielką ochotę wyjść. Przynajmniej pozwoliłby Kirze w spokoju odpocząć.

— Kapitanie Hitsugaya… Gardzisz mną, prawda…? — usłyszał nagle.

Toushirou Hitsugaya zamarł, wstrząśnięty. Nie spodziewał się takiego początku rozmowy. Nie zdołał wszakże choćby pomyśleć nad ewentualną odpowiedzią, bo Kira mówił dalej, cichym, dziwnie matowym głosem.

— Wiem, że… nie zasługuję na nic innego, ale… chciałem przeprosić… za niesubordynację… Nie miałem wtedy prawa interweniować… a co dopiero użyć broni… i to przeciwko wyższemu rangą oficerowi… Zwróciłem się przeciw Soul Society i zdaję sobie sprawę, że to niewybaczalne… Przepraszam…

Hitsugaya poczuł, że ściska go w gardle. Przełknął ślinę.

— Żałujesz tego, co się stało…? — zapytał ochryple.

Długą — zbyt długą — chwilę trwała cisza, nim Kira w końcu odpowiedział.

— Czy to ma teraz znaczenie…? — szepnął pozbawionym wyrazu głosem.

Hitsugaya mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby odmawiać sobie jakiegokolwiek znaczenia tak dalece, jak czynił to Kira.

Odwrócił się powoli. Izuru Kira nie patrzył na niego; jego oczy wpatrywały się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt.

— Kira… — zaczął Toushirou ostrożnie, z pewnym zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że głos drży mu nieco. — Czy ty… naprawdę wierzysz w to, co mówisz? Naprawdę… naprawdę tak uważasz?

Kira w odpowiedzi tylko przygryzł wargi. Milczał.

Toushirou Hitsugaya uczuł, że jego zwykłe opanowanie powoli zaczyna się kruszyć.

— Odpowiedz, Kira — zażądał cicho, ale tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. — Odpowiedz… Ty… ty naprawdę sądzisz, że zasługujesz jedynie na potępienie? Po wszystkim, co zrobiłeś… co obaj dla nas zrobiliście… wciąż jeszcze uważasz, że jesteś nic nie wart? Że można cię tylko winić?!

Urwał. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Nigdy nie znał Kiry zbyt dobrze, ale wiedział, że porucznik nie zwykł obnosić się ze swymi zasługami. Żeby jednak zupełnie ich sobie odmawiać… by widzieć w sobie jedynie potencjalne źródło klęski… to było dlań niepojęte.

Chociaż, patrząc na to z drugiej strony… czy on sam również mu ich nie odmówił?

Toushirou Hitsugaya poczuł, że się czerwieni. Z taką łatwością uznał wtedy Kirę za zaślepionego… za niezdolnego do racjonalnej oceny sytuacji. Miał go za głupca, któremu źle ulokowane uczucia przesłoniły świat, wpływając tym samym na jego wybory… a tymczasem czy sam postąpił inaczej? Czy pozwalając nienawiści do Gina Ichimaru kierować swymi poczynaniami, nie zachował się podobnie? Czyż to także nie było zaślepienie?

Podszedł bliżej, wsparł dłoń na oparciu krzesła. Kira nadal nie odpowiadał.

Hitsugaya przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Już w korytarzu dostrzegł, że porucznik wygląda, delikatnie mówiąc, nie najlepiej, ale dopiero teraz zauważał szczegóły, które wcześniej mu umknęły: bladą jak papier, wychudzoną twarz, zapadnięte policzki, czarnosine kręgi pod oczami.

Spuścił wzrok. Gdyby tylko miał wówczas dość odwagi, by potraktować Kirę sprawiedliwie… powiedzieć mu, że nie potępia jego decyzji… że być może to dzięki niemu odnieśli zwycięstwo… Gdyby umiał się przyznać, że to on sam popełnił błąd w ocenie sytuacji, że wyciągnął zbyt pochopne wnioski… że Kira niczym tu nie zawinił…

Przygryzł ze wstydem wargi. Nie… on wolał skryć się za maską chłodnej wyniosłości; wolał dać dojść do głosu uprzedzeniom, niż przyznać, że jego poglądy mogły okazać się mylne. Tym samym odebrał czynom porucznika jakąkolwiek wagę… odmówił mu choćby cienia wdzięczności… a Kira, pozbawiony wsparcia, swoim zwyczajem odsunął się w ciszy na dalszy plan, pogrążony w bólu i przekonany o własnej bezwartościowości.

Toushirou Hitsugaya przymknął na chwilę oczy, zacisnął boleśnie dłoń na oparciu. To było jego największą winą.

— Nie ty powinieneś przepraszać, Kira… — powiedział cicho. — To… to my powinniśmy prosić cię o wybaczenie. Mamy dług wobec ciebie… was… Całe Soul Society ma dług… Wielki dług… A my potraktowaliśmy cię jak…

Urwał raptownie, słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Kira powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

— Kapitanie… — zaczął z pewną rezerwą, jak gdyby nie w pełni docierał do niego sens słów Hitsugayi. Toushirou nabrał tchu.

— Przepraszam, Kira… — wyszeptał żarliwie, ponownie zamykając oczy. Wiedział, że jeśli nie zdoła powiedzieć tego teraz, to już nigdy się nie odważy. — Przepraszam… Jestem skończonym durniem… wszyscy jesteśmy… ale ja jestem największym… Nie miałem prawa… tak cię potraktować… ani tobą gardzić… Potrzebowałeś pomocy, a ja… my… my cię odepchnęliśmy… Proszę… wybacz mi, Kira… i… i pozwól sobie pomóc…

Cisza, która zapadła po jego słowach, zdawała się dzwonić w uszach. Toushirou Hitsugaya zwiesił głowę, czekając na odpowiedź Kiry — jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Gdy jednak milczenie zaczęło nieznośnie się przedłużać, odważył się otworzyć oczy i zerknąć na leżącego w łóżku porucznika.

Kira patrzył na niego, ale było coś dziwnego w tym spojrzeniu. Jakaś czujność czy wręcz podejrzliwość, każąca dopatrywać się oznak zdrady w każdym, choćby najniewinniejszym słowie, podważać szczerość choćby najszlachetniejszych intencji.

Toushirou zmrużył oczy, nie rozumiejąc — po czym pojął nagle, a policzki zapiekły go rumieńcem wstydu.

Izuru Kira mu nie ufał.

Hitsugaya westchnął. Rozumiał teraz, skąd wzięła się — przynajmniej po części — uprzednia skrytość Kiry. Ten niewidzialny mur, jakim otoczył się porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego, był jego mechanizmem obronnym — w ten sposób Izuru Kira chronił się przed tymi, którzy chcieli go skrzywdzić. Bądź też — jak Toushirou Hitsugaya — już go skrzywdzili.

Odwrócił wzrok. Kira miał wszelkie powody, by nie darzyć go zaufaniem. A Hitsugaya sam był sobie winien.

Pewien, że nie doczeka się innej odpowiedzi, niż nieufne spojrzenie porucznika, z wolna skierował się ku drzwiom. Zdziwił się więc, gdy dobiegły go ciche słowa Izuru Kiry.

— Każdy… musi podjąć decyzję…

Toushirou pochylił głowę z westchnieniem. Wyglądało na to, że na więcej nie mógł tej chwili liczyć. Być może udało mu się zrobić pierwszy krok, ale jeśli chciał choć w części odzyskać zaufanie Kiry, to czekała go jeszcze długa droga.

— Odpoczywaj, Kira — szepnął, kładąc dłoń na drzwiach… i w tej samej chwili przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze. Cofnął się, podszedł bliżej łóżka.

— Kira… — podjął, prawie nieśmiało. Mówił teraz nie jako kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego, ale jako Toushirou Hitsugaya. — Ja… dziękuję ci… Za Matsumoto i… i Hinamori… Dziękuję, że… ocaliłeś im życie…

Izuru Kira dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, po czym niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się — a Hitsugaya drgnął, bo był to najsmutniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.

— Przynajmniej im… — wyszeptał Kira zupełnie innym głosem niż dotąd — a potem uniósł wzrok i po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozmowy spojrzał Toushirou prosto w oczy.

Toushirou Hitsugaya, kapitan Oddziału Dziesiątego stawał w swym życiu oko w oko z niejednym przeciwnikiem i wiedział, że niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie nim wstrząsnąć. Nic nie przygotowało go jednak na to spojrzenie Kiry. Z trudem zwalczył w sobie ochotę, by cofnąć się o krok.

Oczy Izuru Kiry ziały pustką, ale na ich dnie czaiła się rozpacz — i bezgraniczny, nieukojony smutek. Toushirou poczuł na plecach zimny dreszcz, ale jednocześnie podjął decyzję.

Nie wolno mu było tak tego zostawić. Kira mógł wznieść wokół siebie mur, próbując się bronić, ale tym samym nie pozwalał też dostrzec swojego cierpienia tym, którzy szczerze chcieli mu pomóc. Nie zauważali więc niczego — a tymczasem Izuru Kira coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie, w desperackiej próbie ucieczki przed rozpaczą spychając wszystkie uczucia na dno serca. Należało zawrócić go z tej drogi, nieuchronnie wiodącej w zatracenie, nim jeszcze było za późno. A Toushirou Hitsugaya zamierzał mu w tym pomóc.

— Nie myśl o sobie tak źle, Kira — powiedział cicho. — Nie masz powodu… choćby głupcy twierdzili inaczej.

Rozczarowanie ukłuło boleśnie, gdy Kira spuścił wzrok, ale w chwilę potem Hitsugaya uświadomił sobie prawdziwą przyczynę takiej reakcji. Porucznik tym razem nie odtrącił jego słów — to skrajne wyczerpanie znów zbierało swoje żniwo. Toushirou pojął, że czas się wycofać.

— Bywaj, Kira — szepnął jeszcze, nim zasunął za sobą drzwi. Kira nie odpowiedział, na powrót pogrążony już w głębokim śnie. Toushirou Hitsugaya wyszedł po cichu na korytarz, odetchnął głęboko.

Zamierzał zasłużyć na zaufanie Izuru Kiry — bez względu na to, co musiałby w tym celu zrobić.

Przeszedł kilka kroków, nim zatrzymał się raptownie, zaciskając pięści.

Nawet jeśli… nawet jeśli sam miałby przywrócić dobre imię Ginowi Ichimaru.


End file.
